This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Neuroproteomics Center at the University of Washington (UWNC) was established to provide a research core facility that offers essential proteomics and bioinformatics infrastructure support for neuroscientists interested in mapping protein-protein interactions required for normal CNS function or relevant to the pathophysiology of nervous system diseases and injury. The goal of this integrated facility is to expedite neuroscience research and advance scientific collaboration as investigators observe common threads in their analysis of multimeric protein complexes. The UWNC will install the YRC data platform for the purposes of organizing projects and storing, viewing, and disseminating protein mass spectrometry data. The UWNC development team will collaborate with the YRC informatics group on developing improvements to the YRC data platform, which will be rolled into the YRC's central code base.